


I'm So Lonely, Oh So Lonely

by SympathyHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympathyHeart/pseuds/SympathyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their wives leave for vacation, Seamus & gabriel are left behind to find something to do to keep boredom at bay. Desperate for some sexual activity, Seamus turns to his brother for relief. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Lonely, Oh So Lonely

Gabriel and his brother, Seamus, stood on the porch steps of the farm house watching their wives and Faye load the last suitcase into the bed of Ellen’s white truck. They would be gone for a week on a trip to Florida, leaving their husbands to care for Shannon and the house work. So that he wouldn’t be alone in their house, Seamus thought it would be a good idea to stay at the farm until the women returned. Only moments remained until they would watch the truck disappear down the gravel driveway.

“Try not to get too bored while we’re gone,” Kate ran her fingers through Gabriel’s long, vine green locks. It would be the last time for a week she would get to touch him.

He chuckled warmly, “Trust me; there’s always something to keep us busy. You just have a safe trip and try not to worry about us.”

A short distance away, Seamus hugged his wife tightly, afraid to let her leave. Ever since they had been married, the two of them had been inseparable. A complete difference to the time before they had been married when Ellen despised every man that crossed her path, “Text me when you ladies make it to your condo.”

“I will. Now, you have a great week with your brother and don’t worry about us,” she quickly planted a kiss on his smooth lips before hurrying over to the truck where the other two women were waiting on her.

Day 1

Having watched the truck disappear around the corner, the two men turned and went inside the house to check on a napping Shannon. She was still sound asleep on her blanket in the middle of the floor, which allowed Gabriel and his brother to head back outside to paint the outside of the house with a fresh coat. Most likely they would be working on it all day, but that would help keep their minds off of their wives for the time being.  
Around two in the afternoon Seamus threw his paint brush into the bucket, needing a break and to scrub the splotches of paint from his hair. Both men found a shady spot to relax underneath the large tree in the front yard where they were joined by Mae and Shannon. All four of them lounged around on the soft grass and stared up at the puffy clouds passing by overhead.

“You know, I kind of like not having the women around to nag us constantly,” Gabriel commented with his hands behind his head and his daughter climbing on top of him like a jungle gym.

Seamus nodded in agreement, “It is quite nice being able to do what we want when we want. I can handle a week of this.”  
“Agreed.”

The men returned to their painting a few minutes later, intent on finishing the first coat by nightfall. Their minds left the thoughts of their women behind as they didn’t want to worry about if they were safe or not. Why shouldn’t they be able to handle everything on their own? It couldn’t be that hard.

Day 3

“Oh, my God! I can’t take it anymore!” Seamus walked into the barn practically ripping his hair out by the roots.

Gabriel looked up from where he sat in the main aisle of the barn polishing their reenacting tack to keep busy, even though he had just done it the previous month. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was having a difficult time of coping without Kate around. How would he last four more days?

“I know what you mean, Shay. I miss Kate snuggling up to me on the couch at night.”

“That’s not my problem. Three days without sex is killing me,” Seamus took up a bridle and a cloth to help Gabriel in hopes that would help. “How did Casey go damn near a year without any?! And jacking off is not the same, I don’t care what anyone says.”

“We’ve been spoiled too much,” Gabriel stood up to take his saddle back to the tack room, “Wanna help me fix the board in Bo’s stall?”

“Sure.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hammering rang throughout the barn as Gabriel was bent over repairing the wood paneling in his stallion’s stall after the horse had kicked it loose. Gabriel cursed under his breath at the horse, occasionally taking a nail from Seamus, who sat back on a stool, holding onto the bag of supplies. The only thing he was concerned about was what he would do about his growing cravings. He kept seeing visions of Ellen wearing nothing but her light blue babydoll set and giving him longing looks. The negligee looked so pretty against her beautiful body. At this point he would need to do something fast before he was forced to call in a prostitute to satisfy him.

_I never realized what a perfectly round ass Gabe has_ , Seamus thought after catching sight of his brother bent over hammering another nail into the board. That was when he smelled a whiff of Gabriel’s Axe cologne, triggering a new sense of arousal in his body. For some odd reason the muscles at the base of his penis contracted in response as they did whenever Ellen seduced him into having sex with her. 

_What the hell is wrong with me? Am I seriously getting turned on by staring at my brother?_ Looking back, Gabriel was on his hands and knees with his butt in the air while he inspected another board. His medium wash jeans seemed to cling to his body, accentuating the curve of his butt perfectly. That was it! Seamus had to do something to appease his now extremely aroused state, and that something happened to be bent over in front of him driving him insane with his gorgeous backside.

“Alright, Shay. I think we’re done here,” Gabriel dropped the hammer onto the ground after he got to his feet. “How about we-,”

Not another word was said about fixing the barn, because the moment Gabriel turned around to pick up the supply bag, Seamus pushed him back against the wall and covered his lips with his own, surprising both of them. Gabriel couldn’t move an inch for Seamus had him pinned to the wall with his hips and one of his thighs between his. Seamus kissed him for what seemed like the longest five seconds of his life until he managed to get his hands on his brother’s chest and shove him away.

“What the hell was that?!” Gabriel stared at Seamus with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Did he really get kissed by his brother? In a way, he found Seamus able to kiss better than most women. It was actually kind of hot.

“I’m so sorry, Gabe. I don’t know what came over me,” Seamus was horrified by his actions, and yet, he wanted to do it again… and soon. He had no idea kissing another man could be such a thrill. He tried his best to ignore the all too familiar sensation of getting an erection; however that was impossible to do with his strengthening arousal. _Hmm, I wonder what it would feel like…_

To reassure the other man that he shouldn’t be ashamed for expressing his feelings and knowing that it was out of desperation, Gabriel placed his hand on Seamus’s arm, although that might have been a mistake on his part. “Don’t worry, Shay. I understand how you feel,” he gave his brother the same look he always gave Kate whenever he was turned on. To be honest, he wouldn’t mind experimenting. “You can do it again if you want to. I kind of enjoyed it.”

Without realizing what he was doing, Seamus stepped back up to Gabriel and slid one of his hands up underneath Gabriel’s shirt to feel his warm skin against his fingertips while the other one found its way to the inside of his thigh, all while kissing him tenderly. He was surprised by how soft Gabriel’s lips were and wondered what he did to keep them that way. Curious as to how he would react, Seamus carefully parted the other male’s lips, dipping his tongue inside. He tips of their tongues swirled around one another while Seamus suckled on Gabriel’s top lip for both of their enjoyment. 

Gabriel’s breathing became shallow the moment he felt Seamus slide his hand between his legs to squeeze his slightly engorged member through his jeans. He found his own hands searching for the zipper of the dark green male’s jeans and fumbling to work it down. Breaking the kiss, Gabriel glanced down to see the very tip of Seamus’s swollen penis peeking out above the waistband of his underwear like he was begging for some attention. 

_Time to discover why women are crazy when they see a hard cock._ Keeping an eye on Seamus, Gabriel eased the top of his brother’s jeans down enough for him to carefully coax his penis and scrotum free. He wasn’t expecting him to be that large; he was every bit of seven inches long and close to an inch and a half in thickness. All Gabriel wanted to do at that time was run his tongue over every part of that yummy-looking rod attached to his family member, and he didn’t have words to describe his low-hanging testicles, “God must have loved you something fierce for giving you such a beautiful cock.”

Not being able to stand it any longer, Seamus hastily yanked Gabriel’s pants completely off and immediately wrapped his hand around the shaft of his equally thick erection, savoring the variation of the smooth and squishy skin covering the hard, blood-filled chambers within as he slowly moved his hand along the entire length. Seamus relished the sound of Gabriel making small moaning noises deep in his throat whenever the palm of his hand made contact with the sensitive frenulum on the underneath side of the wide head. One thing was for certain, the Dawson men had something to be proud of. The faster he rubbed Gabriel’s penis, the harder it got, and that was fine by him; he wanted to get it to the point where it dripped its slightly salty precum onto his tongue.

“Let’s see how you act when I go down on you.” That sly smile appeared on the dark green male’s face moments before he slowly slid his lips over his brother’s erection, hollowing out his cheeks to make room for the entire thing. He used his tongue to caress the shaft while bobbing his head back and forth to make it rub along his lips. That apparently wasn’t enough for Gabriel, because his hand tangled in the long locks of hair at the back of Seamus’s head, forcing his hips forward at the same time Seamus moved his head toward the base of his member to send the tip to the back of his throat. Feeling like he was going to choke, Seamus pulled away, but took an interest to tease the opening at the tip with his tongue, sending Gabriel into another fit of moaning, “Mmm, it tastes so sweet, Gabe. I can see why Kate loves to suck it so much,” Seamus replied after a while, working Gabriel almost to his first orgasm of the evening; however, he found a new interest in fondling his loose scrotum, daring to give it a squeeze.

His chance never came, for Gabriel thought it was time Seamus received some attention. At first he was hesitant about going anywhere near that part of his body, except his curiosity got the better of him. As many times as he had had sex with Kate they never once tried anal, partly because Kate was too squeamish about anything going near that area. His chance to try it was now. Gabriel helped Seamus to his feet, removing Seamus’s jeans in the process. Both men stood completely nude in the horse stall, waiting for what was to come.

Seamus looked back at his brother with concern filling his eyes. He was nervous about the possibility of it hurting, knowing what Gabriel had planned for him. “Gabriel, I’m going to be really tight, and it’s gonna hurt.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll get you loosened up before I shove this monster of a cock inside that tight space,” Gabriel spat onto his fingers in order for it to act as a lubricant to aid in his ministrations once he went to loosen Seamus up. With Seamus leaning against the wall, his hands pressed hard against it and his legs spread slightly apart, Gabriel placed his hand on the small of his brother’s back and carefully coated the area of interest with a good amount of his spit to help with the insertion. He noticed Seamus jump a little at the sensation of being touched in what was considered a private area and began to whisper words of encouragement to help him relax his muscles. Very gently, he pressed a fingertip against the tight ring of muscles, rubbing in tiny circles to loosen them up enough to push his finger inside. The more Gabriel talked to Seamus, the more relaxed he became, allowing Gabriel to work the tip of his finger inside. Eventually he succeeded in pushing his finger all of the way inside, surprised by how quickly the muscles clamped down around it. “Just take slow, deep breaths, Shay. Let all of your muscles relax,” Gabriel pulled his finger out, but only to return with another finger pressing against his opening. Gabriel made his ministrations a little rougher to simulate what the real thing would feel like, which ended with both of his fingers disappearing into Seamus’s tight rear passage. He determined that he was finally ready to accept his hard erection with very little resistance, but before he got to that, a thought crossed his mind.

_I wonder how Shay will react if I do this…_ Squatting down behind his brother with his legs slightly spread, Gabriel carefully spread his toned butt cheeks apart, and then set about running his tongue over the tight ring of muscles, eliciting groans of pleasure from the other man. 

Surprised by how wonderful sex with someone of the same gender could be, Seamus bent further over to push his butt into Gabriel’s face as a way to entice him. It did the trick, because the next thing he knew Gabriel had a hold of him by the hips and was already easing the tip of his throbbing penis into his backside. Slowly, inch by inch, his length slid in until his lower abdomen touched Seamus’s butt. Gabriel waited only a moment before starting to rock his hips back and forth, making his member slide along the tight passage. To help with the resistance, he pulled back far enough to coat the shaft with a handful of spit. The next time he pushed back in, he picked up the speed of his thrusting, almost knocking Seamus off balance from the force. A feeling of indescribable pleasure overwhelmed him with every thrust of Gabriel’s erection slamming deep into his depths, and to bring himself closer to orgasm, Seamus began to quickly rub his own erection, concentrating more on the base since most of his strongest climaxes were achieved from stimulating that portion.

A groan left Gabriel’s lips a short while later, indicating that he was close, as well. Glancing out of the small window of the stall, he could see the orange glow of sunset cascading through. How long had they been at it? “Oh, you are so close, Shay. I can feel you tightening up,” just as he had said those words, Seamus cried out at the very moment his orgasm arrived, unloading a large amount of his thick and creamy seed onto the dirt floor in spurts. It seemed to last for a good while, taking every ounce of strength out of his body and leaving him sitting with his side against the wall.

“Dammit, Gabriel. I don’t know how Kate survives you sometimes.” Opening his eyes, Seamus found himself staring at the swollen tip of his brother’s penis mere inches from his face. He gathered that the other male wanted him to suck on it or stroke it. Seeing as how he had nearly choked on it already, he chose to give him a hand job in order to finish him off, “I hope you’re close, because I’m worn out.”

Preparing himself for what was to come, Gabriel placed his hands on his hips and put a great deal of his weight into his knees, which, in turn, pushed his erection closer to Seamus. Electric jolts radiated through his groin every time Seamus touched the tip of his member; if he kept going like he was his brother was going to get bathed in his juices. After Seamus put more pressure on the shaft as he stroked, Gabriel’s orgasm came faster than was expected. His erection jerked upward several times with his cum squirting out like a fountain into Seamus’s waiting mouth. Not a drop was spilled for Seamus forced down the hot liquid, feeling a tiny tingling sensation in his throat.

After seeing Gabriel’s surprised expression, he replied, “It takes a real man to swallow.”

“I’m impressed. I never thought my brother would be the type to do it… or even think about fucking a man,” Gabriel was already pulling on his clothes so that he could finish with his chores. 

“When you’re desperate, you’ll bang anyone,” Seamus dusted off the dirt that had clung to his sweaty skin before dressing in his own clothes. “The women shall never find out about this, but I’m all for doing it again.”

“Me too. Now, let’s finish up in here so we can go eat some dinner.”

Day 7

All three Dawson men sat on the front porch playing with Shannon and Tate, Casey’s daughter, when they looked up to see Ellen’s truck pull up and park beside Gabriel’s truck. Faye and Ellen jumped out, eager to see their husbands after being away for so long. The men were stunned when the back door of the truck opened and Kate stepped out: she was as red as a lobster from head to toe with the straps of her tank top hanging off of her shoulders. Also obvious was the fact that they could see her nipples protruding through her shirt, which meant she wasn’t wearing a bra. The funniest part of the whole ordeal was when she walked up to the house even though it was more like a stiff shuffle.

“Kate, what happened to you?” Gabriel asked, trying to hide his laugh.

Ellen offered an explanation, knowing Kate was not in the mood to talk, “She forgot to put sunscreen on yesterday and fell asleep on the beach for hours. By the time Faye and I found the girl she was fried.”

As Kate passed Gabriel, he started to reach for her shirt to pull it up higher over her breasts and wasn’t expecting Kate’s reaction. “Here, you’re falling o-.”

“DON’T TOUCH IT!!!” Her eyes had turned to that of a demon’s as she held up her arms in defense, but winced in pain when she did.

“No sex for you for a while,” Gabriel headed into the house. “I’ll go make a salve and get the aloe.”

Once inside of the house, Ellen relaxed on the couch with Seamus and couldn’t resist running her fingers through his beautiful long hair. She was just happy to be home with her man. “So, I hope you and Gabe found something to keep you occupied all week.”

“Oh, we did,” Seamus threw a secretive look of desire toward the kitchen where his brother had disappeared to. _We learned a lot about each other._

 

 


End file.
